1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection apparatus for an artificial model, and, particularly, to a connection apparatus, which makes an artificial model be detachably fixed easily and firmly and makes the joining lines on the model be concealed properly during fashion exhibition.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9, the conventional artificial model 40xe2x80x2 at the lower part thereof usually provides a leg 47xe2x80x2 is fixedly attached to a stationary base 471xe2x80x2 and another leg 48xe2x80x2 is detachable for a pair of trousers being put on or taken off. A conventional way of connecting the leg part of the model provides a support stem 90 and a fitting hole 91 for engaging with each other. Because of a structural limitation of the conventional connecting device, the divided line has to be a straight line such that the divided line may expose as soon as a smaller sized of suit, such as swimming suit, or underwear, is put on. Apparently, it is unpleasing to the eye once the dividing line is left in a state of revealing. Besides, although it is simple for the conventional connection way to be performed, it is easy to be detached after a slight impact. Moreover, the model with the conventional connection device is unable to be hung in order to keep the state of connection so that there is a limit while the connection is used. Next, the connecting parts may turn axially with respect to the support stem 90 and provides an unfavorable connection. Another one of the conventional ways is a threaded screw is used for engaging with a threaded hole. Taking the arm 46xe2x80x2 as an example, the arm 46xe2x80x2 is embedded a screw 92 and the body is provided with a threaded hole 93. When the arm 46xe2x80x2 is assembled or disassembled from the body of the model 40xe2x80x2, the arm 46xe2x80x2 has to be rotated so as to fasten or unfasten the arm 46xe2x80x2. It is known that the model has a size similar to our body and it is tedious job to turn the arm 46xe2x80x2. Similarly, it is harder if the thigh 41xe2x80x2 is turned in order to perform assembling or disassembly the thigh. A further conventional way is to divide the center of the lower part on the model 40xe2x80x2 such as the central divided line 44xe2x80x2 shown in FIG. 9. But, it is very hard to perform the fitting or detaching job actually. The conventional ways of connection devices basically is an embedded type of connection, that is, the connection device is integrally with the model, and it has to be discarded as soon as the connection device is out of order so that it is costly.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a connection apparatus for an artificial model, which can be performed to connect with any spot of the thigh and obtain a curve dividing line such that the dividing line may not expose unpleasantly at the time of exhibiting swimming suit or underwear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connection apparatus for an artificial model, which can be detachably fixed to the model flexibly so that a connection job can be performed easily to save a lot of labor and time.
A further object of the present invention to provide a connection apparatus for an artificial model, which is fastened to the model by way of screw thread such that damaged parts thereof can be replaced instead of replacing a new model so that the cost can be saved.
A further object of the present invention to provide a connection apparatus for an artificial model, which offers an urged connection way with elasticity such that a firm connection can be obtained and it is not possible for connection part to be detached in case of impact.